


Eclairs

by AlwaysWatching



Category: Katalepsis - Hungry
Genre: Blood and Gore, Character Study, Cheating, F/F, Its technically smut but it's not very sexy, Self-Destruction, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28743861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysWatching/pseuds/AlwaysWatching
Summary: Raine had to get eclairs so Sarika would fucking talk. She knew that should've been her priority, but when she sees Amy Stack standing in the same bakery as her and then that bakery gets robbed, she can't be blamed for having those priorities shift slightly.Or: Raine and Amy Stack bang after killing some robbers. Angst ensues.
Relationships: Raine Haynes/Amy Stack
Kudos: 4





	Eclairs

**Author's Note:**

> Raine goes to get the Eclairs instead of Praem during 10.8.  
> As always, feel free to point out any typos. I make a ton of them and will correct everything ASAP!

Oh, she was in luck tonight.

She shouldn’t have left Heather there with Sarika in the first place. Even with Zheng, Evee, and Praem right there, Raine didn’t trust any of it for a second. Sarika getting contacted by Joshua King, looking better than she was the last time Raine had seen her, demanding Eclairs? It all sat wrong with Raine, rubbed all of her instincts the wrong way and Raine’s instincts were very, very reliable.

However, she felt very lucky tonight, because there, standing in the same bougie bakery she was, was Amy Stack. She was waiting for the baker that should’ve been behind the counter to come back, but as soon as Raine walked in, all of her attention was on her. Stack’s hackles raise. Her body tensed and she bladed her body towards Raine. Her right hand hovered over the waistband of her jogger, inches away from slipping out the knife she must’ve kept there. Was it the same one she’d gone at Twil with? Raine wanted to find out.

But if she did, it’d interfere with her mission to get eclairs.

She could see them right there, in the glass display filled with confectionery sweets the shop specialized in. Two dozen of them in a long row at the top shelf, above tiny cakes, cookies, and other creations Raine didn’t have a name for. Raine had to admit that they looked good as fuck. Say what you want about Sarika, but she had good taste in pastry.

Raine would’ve liked to have spent more time admiring the eclairs, but every second her eyes weren’t on Amy Stack was a second longer she was vulnerable. She looked back at Stack and grinned. If Sarika wasn’t sitting in their kitchen right now, Raine really would’ve gone for her. She would’ve pulled out her gun and shot Stack where she stood. It would be another threat taken care of. She’d never try and break in and kill Evee or threaten Heather again. Killing her would've meant taking care of one of Joshua King’s allies. She didn’t even care that she’d be doing it in public. She would’ve done it to keep Heather safe.

She really, really couldn’t though.

Nothing in her body or face gave that away, she knew that for a fact, but Stack must’ve known by the way that Raine hadn’t sprung yet that she wasn’t going to. Stack relaxed ever so slightly, a peace offering. Raine didn’t want to take it. Stack didn’t deserve it, but she had to take it anyway.

Raine relaxed.

“Haynes,” Stack said.

“Funny running into you here. Shopping for yourself Amy?” Raine’s eyes flicked down to the arm that Praem once broke. She knew that Stack didn’t care about that incident, but Raine couldn’t resist taking the dig. “How’s your arm by the way?”

“Good.”

Raine cast her eyes over the counter. Whatever clerk that was supposed to be running the store was still gone, behind the pair of gray double doors that led into the kitchen. 

“Who are you working for now Stack? They pay you as well as Alexander?”

Amy Stack regarded her with all her cold eyes, then gave a half-shrug. “People,” she said laconically.

“But are they paying you well? Because I’m getting _fucked_ at my gig. Only reason I’m still there is because the hours are so flexible. They don’t flinch when I don’t show. I can always call and explain. Unbeatable job security. Your gig give you that?”

Stack’s eyes flicked behind the counter. Her stance shifted, ever so slightly. Getting impatient. Raine couldn’t blame her. She was getting impatient too.

“How’s Zheng?” Stack asked.

“A zombie.”

“Nothings changed then.”

“Unfortunately.”

Something fell to the floor in the kitchen. Raine and stack’s heads whipped towards the kitchen.

“He’s taking a while,” Raine commented.

“I’m going to check why,” Amy Stack said.

“Then I am too.”

“Sit the fuck down!” a man snarled. His voice dripped with rage. “I will fucking knife you again. I fucking will. Just sit the fuck down and wait. We’ll be gone soon.”

A robbery. Really. Raine couldn’t believe her luck. Sometimes, she felt like she was in a really, really shitty VN. Things would make a lot more sense that way. Yeah, yeah, truth is stranger than fiction, but come on? Could she not have a single normal day?

Stack hopped over the counter and headed to the kitchen. Raine followed after. Stack’s hand dipped low and came out with a knife as she kicked open the door to the back and entered the kitchen. Raine wrapped her hand wrapped around the handle of the pistol she had tucked away in her jacket and took her first step into the kitchen behind Stack. The scene was almost comical. The baker — a portly man with a red face and thin mustache, sat on the floor his back pressed against the counter. His right hand was pressed over his left shoulder. Blood oozed through his fingers and dripped onto his white apron, coloring it a deep scarlet. His eyes were wide with fear and fixed to the wall ahead of him, barely comprehending what was happening. A large pan was on the floor next to him.

Standing above him, now staring at Raine and Amy Stack, were two men. They were dressed in all black and had ski masks on. Both of them held long sharp knives, but they were holding them more like toys than actual weapons. One of them was shaking, his gloved hand wrapped so tightly around the handle of his knife that his knuckles were white. The other man, whom Raine presumed was the leader of this little operation, was lanky and tall and looked about ready to use that to his advantage and bolt.

“Seriously? You two are going to rob a fucking bakery? You couldn’t have picked somewhere else?” Raine asked.

“Who the fuck are you?” the shaky man asked. 

“Leave,” Stack ordered.

“Leave? Fuck you! You leave!” the lanky man snarled. He held up his knife. “I’ll fucking stab you! I already stabbed him. He jabbed a finger at the fallen baker.

Amy adjusted her stance. It was more aggressive now. Ready to spring into action. “Leave,” she demanded.

“You should listen to her. She’s real dangerous. A born killer. A fucking great white shark. That’s how she knew you were here. She could smell the blood. It’s crazy,” Raine drawled.

“Evan, let’s leave!” the shaky man said. “It’s not worth it.”

Oh my God, they were fucking _amateurs_. Raine almost felt bad for them. How had the two of them managed to botch their robbery this bad? Raine had never robbed somewhere, not like they were doing, but she knew if she did do it, she would be way more successful than they were. Raine relaxed a bit and eyed the two of them, then grinned. Compared to everything else in her life, this was a simple problem. No brain maths. No demons with a massive rack and a foot long tongue. No sex dolls animated by black magic and cursed Latin phrases.

Just stupid people trying to rob a bakery.

“You’re friend is right. What you’re doing is realllllly not worth it. You already stabbed that poor bloke there. He’s bleeding. That’s definitely going to need stitches.” Raine looked around the room. There were no cameras. Why was it that bougie places like this didn’t spring for the most basic security? Fucking fat cats.

“I’m not leaving anywhere! And- and neither are you!” the lanky man said. “Just- just drop your wallet. And your mobiles. You can leave after we do!”

Riane had to give it to him, he had balls, which was the most essential skill for committing any crime. It paid to be prepared for when things went wrong, but there was no way in the world these poor bastards could’ve prepared for running into Amy Stack and Raine.

“Leave or I’ll kill you,” Stack threatened.

Okay then. Breaking out the big guns. Raine hoped they weren’t going that route. Killing people in the bakery she went to was a bad look. If word got back to Evee and Heather, they’d be all over her and she couldn’t lie to them anymore. At least, she couldn’t lie to Heather, which by extension meant she couldn’t lie to Evee, because there was no way Heather was going to be quiet about something like this. She’d have to fess up that she killed two blokes when she should’ve been getting eclairs.

Or…

Maybe not. It wasn’t lying if she framed it the right way. Half-truths and missing information were truths. She didn’t have to kill anyone. She could leave it up to Stack. It was stupid to even consider, but Raine was itching for a fight and just because she couldn’t kill didn’t mean she couldn’t do that. Ever since Heather had hauled Zheng’s undead ass into 12 Barnslow Drive, she’d been craving one. A winnable one. One that didn’t involve a dead guy whom no one could fucking hit. If Heather wouldn’t have lost her shit, she would’ve fought Zheng, but alas, it could not be so.

“I won’t kill you, but I won’t stop her from doing it, but you already cut this guy,” Raine gestured at the downed baker, “and if she kills you he’s going to have to mop up your blood from his floor. Be considerate eh? ‘S only nice.”

The lanky man’s eyes darted between the two of them, and then he made the dumbest decision of his life. He charged Stack, his knife raised like a serial killer in a B horror film. Stack ducked, dodging the overhand stab, then came up and gutted the robber with a long cut right across his stomach. The robber made a shocked noise the collapsed onto the floor. Before he could think to scream in pain, Stack drove her knife high into the back of his neck, severing the man’s brain stem. He went still.

The other man ran.

Which wasn’t acceptable. Raine figured he wouldn’t talk being that his friend died committing a crime, but why take the chance? Heather would be way more pissed if Raine wound up in jail. Besides, this was her chance to get a good hit in. Raine darted after the man. Right before he reached the back door, she took out his legs with a low tackle and brought him to the floor. His head cracked against the tile and his knife slipped out of his hand. Raine swept it out of the way.

“Stack! Get in here and finish this!” she shouted.

Amy Stack strode forward. The man under Raine kicked and struggled. Raine let him go. She couldn’t have any visible injuries coming back from this and she didn’t want him to get any of her skin or blood under his nails. The man scrambled to his feet but right as he stood straight, Stack slammed an elbow into the side of his head. He stagged back and Stack slipped behind him, then executed him the same way she killed his friend. She pulled out her knife and let his body drop. There wasn’t a drop of blood on her.

“The baker,” she said.

Raine looked back at the baker. He wasn’t even looking at them. His eyes were wide and he was still staring at the wall straight ahead of him.

“He’s not even paying attention. You can’t kill him. That’d be fucked up,” Raine said.

”Not gonna kill him. He’s going to take a nap,” Stack said, putting her knife away. She walked over to the baker, crouched down, then pulled him into a rear naked choke. The man didn’t even thrash. In a few seconds, his eyes went heavy, and he passed out. Stack lowered him gently to the floor, then stood up.

“He’s only going to be out for a few seconds. We should leave.”

“I want my eclairs first,” Raine said. “’S what I came here for. Keep an eye on him while I box some up will ya? I can get whatever you came here for too.”

“Don’t have to. I’m here for the cake,” Stack said, pointing at the counter. 

Raine looked and saw a two-tiered cake stand tall and proud. It was iced with white icing with ruffles of blue around the edges. The baker must’ve just put the finishing touches on it when he’d gotten stabbed.

“Cool, just watch him then. I’ll be back. Gonna lock up for the night while I get my eclairs.”

Stack eyed her carefully, then nodded. “Fine.”

Raine went back out into the lobby, went to the door, locked it, and turned the closed sign. She then boxed up her eclairs, shut off the light in the lobby, and returned to the kitchen. Stack was still there, standing over the body over the poor baker. He’d fallen asleep, but he wasn’t dead. Raine could tell from the rise and fall of his chest. The wound in his shoulder wasn’t bleeding too bad anymore either. He’d gotten lucky.

“What are you still doing here?” Stack asked. “Are you going to try and kill me?”

“Kill you? Hell no, I got shit to do. I’ll save that for later,” Raine said. “I do want to ask you some questions about a mutual friend of ours though.”

“I don’t work for free,” Stack said.

“You won’t do a girl a solid?” 

“Payment or nothing.”

“You don’t even know who I’m asking about. How am I supposed to know if I’m willing to pay if you won’t name a price? That’s bad business Stack.”

“What do you want to know?” Stack asked.

“There is this guy, one Joshua King. Sarika said you helped him escape the Eye back at the house you’re little cult died in. Well, me and my group had a run-in with him, and I want to know what you know about him. So what do you say? Help me out?”

Amy Stack regarded her with the cold interest of a snake. Then, in the most unexpected move of the night, her eyes tipped downward and she dragged them up Raine’s body, giving her a long once over.

“Checking out the goods Stack?”

“Have sex with me and I’ll tell you,” she said plainly.

Raine blinked at her. “Sorry?”

“I want to have sex. That’s how you can pay me. Now make your choice. If you take too long, I’m leaving.”

It was a ridiculous offer. Raine should’ve taken her eclairs and laughed all the way home. She didn’t though. She set them down on the counter and considered.

Would she really have sex with Amy Stack?

You know, she just might.

Raine had been thinking about what the fuck she was going to do about Zheng. Raine could see Heather drifting away. Could see her needing Zheng more and more. The demon provided things that Raine couldn’t, could never. She’d tried. God she tried. She’d exhausted every possibility in her attempt to help Heather with what happened to her in the abyss, but she’d come to accept that the only help she could provide Heather with was physical. Touch sure, but mostly sex. Raine could be honest with herself. Heather said she always felt more human after sex and hey, Raine wasn’t going to turn down fucking her hot girlfriend.

But now there was Zheng.

Zheng could fulfill everything Raine could and more. She could protect Heather more effectively, as much as Raine loathed to admit, than Raine could. Raine couldn’t jump out of massive towers and survive. Raine couldn’t fight invisible monsters. Even if Raine could beat Zheng in a fight, which she was still pretty sure she could, that wouldn’t let her do what Zheng could. Raine wasn’t going to absorb her powers and level up. She’d still be Raine and Heather would still have her abyss thing, and Raine wouldn’t be able to do anything to help. 

So yeah, Raine was becoming an extra. She could sense it happening. Whether Heather knew it or not, she was drifting away, slipping out of Raine’s grasp and into Zheng’s. Raine was almost positive that there would come a day, probably soon, when Heather will give in, fuck Zheng, and realize that she didn’t need Raine. And Raine wouldn’t stop her, because she still wanted to protect Heather. Wanted to make her happy, wanted to make up for all those miserable years she’d lived as a kid and prove that not everything she touched crashed and burned. Proving that would mean letting Heather go. Letting Zheng keep her safe. Letting Heather turn into whatever thing she needed to be, rather than trying to keep her firmly human. Raine knew she could do all of that so long as it made Heather happy. Because she loved Heather.

God did she love Heather. 

Raine loved her in a way she hadn’t even loved Evee. Loved her like she’d never loved anything else in her life. Raine cared about her more than she cared about herself, all with zero effort on her part. She didn’t have to go through any logic to get there. Didn’t have to think about why she should care. She didn’t have to reference her extensive reading of ethics and perform any sort of moral calculus. She just cared. Just like normal people cared. It was so amazing and now she was all but guaranteed to lose that. When she did it would fucking hurt. It would hurt worse than anything Raine had ever felt. Worse than the first 15 years of her life combined. Worse than every injury and near death experience she’d ever had. It would be worse than losing Evee.

And if she lost Heather, she’d have no one. It wasn’t like anyone else needed her. Evee had Twil and Praem. A demon and a fucking werewolf. Even if she didn’t have them, she hadn’t needed Raine for years. Lozzie would take care of herself once they got her back Outside and Kim would scream before she let Raine anywhere close. 

Raine would be left alone, just like she was at the start. She’d lose her one intuitive connection to how people were supposed to behave and fall back into the core of who Raine Haynes was. A violent, ruthless creature. The worst humanity could be. A dog for hire.

Just like Amy Stack.

Maybe Raine should sleep with her, in preparation for the day Heather left her and it all fell apart. At least then Heather wouldn’t feel bad about leaving Raine. All Raine would have to say was that she cheated on Heather, she wasn’t sorry about it, and she’d done it with Amy Stack. Heather would never care about her after that. She’d be angry yeah. Hurt certainly, but it was the type of hurt that would go away eventually. She wouldn’t have to live thinking she’d hurt someone who didn’t deserve it. 

Unrelated to her personal problems, the info Stack could give had to be good. If Raine went back to 12 Barnslow drive, not only carrying their eclair peace offering but knowledge right from the mouth of Amy Stack, Heather would be thrilled. Everyone would be. They might be able to solve this stupid fucking Joshua King mystery, sic Zheng on the bastard, and be done with the whole thing. Everyone wins. Heather would probably have sex with Raine, and Raine could get to continue to taste the last dredgers of sweetness she’d ever drink from Heather.

She'd have to figure out how to frame her meeting with Stack so it was technically true but didn't reveal too much. Raine was confident she could manage that. She had the whole trip back to 12 Barnslow Drive to figure out how.

Finally, Stack was hot. Objectively. She had some good tits and if she fucked anything like she fought, then Raine was guaranteed a wild time. Stack had every single indication that she would be insane to have sex with. Shaved head? Check. Ripped body? Check? Dangerous, cold gray eyes? You bet. A face so hard it looked like it was carved out of marble? You better fucking believe it.

So, in what was the single dumbest, most impulsive, most self-destructive decision Raine had ever made, she smiled and said, “You must really want to get laid if you’re still standing here. You have trouble taking girls home?”

“Yes. Do you think I’m ashamed to admit that? I scare people Haynes. I don’t have a persona like you. I don’t want one either.”

“Ouch, you think this is a persona?”

“Drop the mask,” Stack ordered. 

“It’s not a mask.”

“It is. You’re like me. I know you are. It’ll feel good too.”

“You don’t give a fuck about how I feel,” Raine said.

“I don’t, but I care about getting what I want, and I hate looking at your mask. It’s annoying.”

Raine wanted to move on from this. Stack’s eyes saw too much. Time to move this conversation forward. “I’ll fuck you and after we’re done, you’ll tell me what I’m owed. After that, I’ll leave before you with my eclairs, get in my car, and drive away. After 2 minutes, you’ll call the cops using the bakery phone, then fuck off and do whatever you’re doing after this.”

“You have to pay extra for that. Sex is for the info about King. You want all that? Drop the mask.”

Raine regarded Amy Stack for a long few seconds. She blinked, and then her mask slipped. The easy smile she wore faded. Her posture shifted ever so slightly to be straighter, more alert, more predatory. Raine stopped trying to hold it together. She threw out all the lessons on people and acting she’d taught herself. Put aside all the choices that made up Raine Haynes, and embraced the dark, nasty thing she knew existed at the core of her being.

“Do we have a deal?” Raine asked.

“Deal,” Stack replied, and then she took one huge step towards Raine, laced her fingers through her hair, and pulled her into a harsh, furious kiss. She was taller than Raine, and she used that to her advantage. Her free hand tilted up Raine’s chin and she shoved a leg in between Raine’s thighs.

Raine kissed back as harshly as Stack, giving as good as she got. Stack might not have had hair to grip, but that didn’t mean Raine couldn’t hurt her too. Raine slipped her hands under Stack’s jumper and shirt, then raked her nails down Stack’s back. Stack growled and pulled away. Raine spoke first. 

“You can’t leave any marks on me. Absolutely zero. If you try, I’ll end this here and we can fight it out. Can I mark you though?” Raine asked.

“Nowhere visible,” Stack replied.

“Wasn’t planning on it.”

They went back to kissing. Raine continued to rake her nails down Stack’s back, then brought her hands around and got her hands on Stack’s tits. They were firm. Not as big as Raine’s but they felt nice anyway. If they weren’t in such a rush, Raine would’ve liked to have seen them and gotten her mouth on them, but she had places to be. 

Amy Stack thankfully understood that. She removed her hand from Raine’s chin, then shoved it down the front of Raine’s pants and into her underwear. Raine spread her legs. She wasn’t that wet yet, but she didn’t plan for anything to go inside her. Amy Stack was still on the same page as Raine was. Stack dipped her fingers low, got them slick, then dragged them back up, and went straight for Raine’s clit. 

Raine moaned into Stack’s mouth, then pulled away. She could multitask, but kissing Stack, letting Stack fuck her, and trying to fuck Stack all at the same time was not going to work. Not with this many clothes in the way. Amy Stack understood this and let Raine’s hand dive into her pants, past her underwear, and to her slick folds.

They made quick work of each other after that.

Stack found the pace Raine liked and Raine found the pace Stack liked and in less than a minute everything became white hot pleasure and choked off moans. Just as Raine suspected, Amy Stack fucked with ruthless proficiency. Raine would’ve said she made an art of that, but art was too emotional for what Stack was doing. Art implied a level of appreciation for the thing was making art out of, but all of Raine’s pleasure was strictly for Stack’s benefit. She was ego tripping by getting Raine off. Raine knew because was doing the same thing to Stack.

Raine felt her end. approaching. If she had been with Heather, she would’ve closed her eyes, but she would never close her eyes in front of Amy Stack, just like she would never put her face level with a big cat's. She was too smart for that.

“Gonna cum,” Raine grunted.

“Me too,” Stack replied.

And they did. Ten seconds later Raine came with a tiny little shudder and a quiet moan. Stack bit her lip hard and grunted like she’d been hit. As soon as their respective orgasm were over, they pulled apart. Raine adjusted her clothes.

“Can I record you?” Raine asked.

“Stupid question. You already know the answer.”

“It was worth a shot.”

“Sure.”

“Tell me what you know?”

Stack did.

Raine listened.


End file.
